


Пути к отступлению

by The_Passenger



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Passenger/pseuds/The_Passenger
Summary: У Квинн были тысячи отходных путей, которые могли спасти ее от обязательств перед Рейчел.





	Пути к отступлению

**Author's Note:**

> Канон после 2го сезона игнорируется

Все началось с того, что по какому-то сверхъестественному стечению обстоятельств Квинн поступила в колледж в Нью-Йорке, и ей понадобился кто-нибудь, чтобы вместе снять квартиру. У нее было только два варианта: либо это будет Рейчел Берри, либо неизвестная девица, которую еще надо было найти. Квинн выбрала из двух зол меньшее.

Первое время они с Рейчел держались на порядочном расстоянии, потом наконец-то перешагнули черту их школьных обид и начали спокойно, почти дружелюбно общаться друг с другом. Берри с головой погружалась в учебу и работу, не отвлекаясь ни на что вокруг; на любые вопросы о Финне она реагировала неоднозначно, чаще вообще уходила от ответа. Квинн, в принципе, не было никакого дела, она неплохо жила, средне училась и ходила на свидания от скуки, с привычным равнодушием встречая новые и новые влюбленные взгляды.

Квинн не смогла бы с точностью сказать, когда все изменилось. Просто постепенно мужчин в ее жизни становилось все меньше, а маленькой шумной Берри - все больше. Квинн смотрела на нее, утреннюю, растрепанную, или вечернюю, уставшую, на ее свитера с оленями, смешные гольфы, ленты для волос и пластиковые заколки, и каждый раз с удивлением обнаруживала, что в ее груди, оказывается, есть сердце, и когда Рейчел вздыхает, оно вздыхает вместе с ней, когда Рейчел смеется, оно звенит в ответ миллионами маленьких колокольчиков.  
Рейчел смотрела на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, неловко улыбалась, мило смущалась. Квинн боялось ее - такой. Квинн ненавидела ее за свою внезапную слабость перед ней. Только Берри уже схватила своими нежными пальчиками волшебные ниточки, ведущие к душе Квинн, и теперь она была уже не собой, а кем-то другим, подчинившимся, привязавшимся, зависимым существом.   
Квинн было страшно от этого хрупкого, почти мучительного счастья. Квинн каждую минуту ждала конца, ждала и боялась. У нее были тысячи отходных путей, она снова и снова оставляла для себя лазейки, повторяя Рейчел: "это временно", "и тебе и мне нужна нормальная семья", "я не терплю обязательств", "я не заинтересована в серьезных отношениях", "мы ничего друг другу не должны". Рейчел смотрела на нее все также, честно, преданно, кивала головой, соглашаясь, и только прижималась к ней крепче. Квинн смотрела на ее черноволосую голову на своем плече и сглатывала свое сердце вместе с глупыми словами, не имевшими никакого значения, пока ее девочка была с ней рядом.

По ночам Рейчел правила ее миром. Квинн смотрела во все глаза на нее и видела в ней свет, сияющий тысячами звезд. Рейчел прикасалась к ней, выворачивая наизнанку кожу Квинн, высвобождая ее демонов, и они метались по стенам их маленькой спальни, пытаясь спрятаться от ее беспощадного внутреннего сияния. А потом Рейчел брала в руки маленькое истерзанное сердце, и Квинн горела, и кричала так громко, что на следующее утро приходилось говорить шепотом.   
"Я всегда буду с тобой" - шептала Рейчел в темноте, и Квинн отчаянно ей верила, Квинн прятала эти слова, как последняя воровка, на дне своей души, и жила, согреваемая только их теплом.

Рейчел рассказывала ей о звездах, земных и небесных, будила ни свет ни заря, заставляла повторять старые песни, которые они пели еще в Хоре, таскала на прослушивания, ревела в плечо после каждого отказа, кормила печеньями собственного приготовления. Квинн была благодарна ей и за тяжелый характер, и за смешные наряды, и за неисчерпаемый энтузиазм, и за сверхталантливость, и за бесперебойную болтовню.  
Они смеялись. Над жизнью, над друг другом, над миром вокруг. Они смеялись, часто, без причины, и всегда вместе, так, как никогда не было в Лиме. Они дышали друг другом, Рейчел - не прячась, во всю мощь легких, Квинн - тайно, задыхаясь. Они срослись в одно двуспинное существо, и два сердца в одной груди бились в унисон.  
Их счастью не нужно было названия.  
Им не нужно было имени.  
Потерявшиеся друг в друге девочки, две души, исчезнувшие в вечном лете - все это были они.

 

Их вечное лето закончилось слишком рано. 

 

Квинн сидит с Рейчел на диване, прямая, как гвоздь, и спокойным равнодушным тоном повторяет уже тысячу раз сказанные слова: "это было здорово, но не могло длиться вечно", "и тебе и мне нужна нормальная семья", "Я ничего тебе не обещала", "рано или поздно это все равно бы закончилось", "мы ничего друг другу не должны". Все эти дорожки для отступления наконец-то пригодились, и она так рада, что заранее все продумала, подготовила, так сказать, почву.  
Его зовут Ричард, ему 31 и он владелец небольшой компании. Он безумно любит Квинн и вчера сделал ей предложение. Она согласилась.  
Квинн знает, что поступила правильно.  
Зачем она так поступила, Квинн не знает.

Рейчел не смотрит на нее. Даже, кажется, не слушает. Квинн сидит рядом с ней, соприкасаясь коленками, и ничего не чувствует, кроме безумного напряжения, свернувшегося пружиной в груди. Она набирает побольше воздуха в грудь и снова произносит "Понимаешь..."  
"Я понимаю", - отвечает Рейчел, и пружина резко раскручивается. Изнеженное, заласканное ее любовью сердце Квинн лопается, как глупый воздушный шарик.  
Потому что теперь пути назад нет. Пути к Рейчел нет.  
И это единственное, о чем она жалеет, говоря "да" перед алтарем.


End file.
